Rindu
by hiirei
Summary: Orang yang dirindukannya bahkan tak menyukainya, lebih-lebih membalas rindunya. [ChoroIchi] #CPC2016


"Ichimatsu? Astaga, benarkah itu kau?"

Suara yang nyaring dan penuh kekhawatiran itu membuat si pemilik nama menoleh, menatap pemanggil namanya dengan kedua mata yang hanya terbuka setengah. Ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia mengeluarkan dengusan pelan.

"Oh, Choromatsu-niisan."

.

.

.

.

Rindu

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **ChoroIchi / Choromatsu x Ichimatsu, boys-love, incest, setting dari episode 24.**

 **Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration [#CPC2016]**

.

.

.

.

Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu merupakan dua Matsuno yang menjadi anak tengah, seperti Osomatsu dan Karamatsu yang menjadi dua anak tertua, atau Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu yang merupakan dua anak bungsu.

Namun, Choromatsu dan Ichimatsu tidak seperti mereka—dua kakak dan dua adik mereka—yang seringkali melakukan sesuatu bersama dan memiliki hubungan yang erat. Choromatsu tidak suka dengan sifat Ichimatsu yang penuh akan kegelapan, yang menurutnya sama saja seperti yang lain; tidak ada harapan dan sebagainya. Ichimatsu tahu itu, jelas tahu. Kakak ketiganya tidak sungkan-sungkan mengatakannya secara langsung.

Walau begitu, ada saat-saat mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk menjahili yang lain. Misal seperti saat mereka menjadi polisi _pachinko_ untuk menangkap si bungsu, memparodikan Hannibal Lecter dan Clarice Starling untuk mengatakan bagaimana Todomatsu memiliki hati bagai es, bahkan memerangkap Karamatsu dengan semen cair saat uji coba kencan dengan Todomatsu sebagai pihak perempuan karena ia terlalu menyakitkan.

(Oh, atau ketika keduanya sama-sama histeris melihat si idol kucing itu, Nyaa-chan.)

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang pernah mereka berdua lakukan, namun sepertinya hubungan mereka pun hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih.

(Padahal Ichimatsu ingin setidaknya mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Namun rasanya itu mustahil.)

"Aku memang dengar cerita Totty pernah melihatmu di gang dekat sini. Kukira dia hanya salah lihat." Suara Choromatsu membuat Ichimatsu tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ah, mengapa si kakak hijau itu harus menemukannya? Pasti telinganya akan mendengar ceramah panjang hari ini.

"Ayo. Ikut aku," ucap Choromatsu, membuatnya menaikkan kedua alis. Namun tanpa mengeluarkan protes atau pertanyaan, ia mengikutinya sambil menatap punggung kakaknya itu.

Ah, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Ichimatsu tidak lagi menghitung ataupun tahu hari dan waktu, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali. Apa Osomatsu masih berada di rumah mereka? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Astaga, dia sudah terpisah dengan kelima saudaranya, tapi pikirannya tetap bertanya-tanya tentang mereka.

Choromatsu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya terus berjalan dengan Ichimatsu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ichimatsu pun diam, hanya bisa memikirkan topik-topik yang dapat mereka bicarakan—hanya saja, ia tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk memulaibpembicaraan-pembicaraan itu.

(Terkadang ia menyesal, terkadang ia benci, terkadang ia marah akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka mengobrol layaknya kakak dan adik normal.)

Kakak hijaunya membawa ia ke suatu apartemen, yang ia yakini merupakan apartemen di mana Choromatsu kini tinggal. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu bagus, namun setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak punya tempat tinggal sama sekali.

Pintu nomor tiga, terletak di lantai satu, dengan papan nama kecil di samping pintu; Matsuno, tulisannya. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, Ichimatsu langsung melihat barang-barang yang tertata rapi dan bersih. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, namun rasanya cukup untuk tempat tinggal satu orang.

Ada berkas-berkas tertumpuk di meja yang ada di sudut ruangan, mungkin pekerjaan-pekerjaan Choromatsu yang dibawanya pulang. Selain berkas-berkas, ada sebuah pigura yang memuat foto mereka berenam saat merayakan tahun baru. Ah, pantas saja kemarin Karamatsu tidak menemukan foto itu di rumah.

Di sudut yang lain, terdapat satu box yang masih tertutup. Ada kertas kecil yang tertempel di atasnya; **jangan dibuka kalau tidak mau menyesal.**

"Kau mau teh?" tanya Choromatsu. Ia menoleh, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Kakaknya langsung membuat teh; menyiapkan dua cangkir dan satu teko, lalu menyeduh teh yang dengan air dari termos. Ichimatsu jadi teringat bahwa dulu, yang selalu membuat teh selain ibu mereka, hanya Choromatsu atau Karamatsu. Setelah keduanya pergi, jarang sekali ada yang membuat teh.

Cangkir teh itu ditaruh di meja, di mana keduanya kini duduk. Asap mengepul dari cangkir, membuat Ichimatsu meniupnya pelan dan menghirup aromanya. Ah, wangi sekali. Rasanya seperti rumah, rumah yang sebenarnya ia rindukan.

Rindu akan suasana yang dulu ada, rindu akan kehangatan di sana, rindu akan memori-memori yang pernah tercipta. Tapi rumahnya kini sudah berubah, tidak lagi seperti dulu. (Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu.)

Dan juga, rindu dengan Choromatsu. Rindu dengan omelan-omelan yang terucap darinya. Rindu dengan kegiatan yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

"Choromatsu-niisan," ujarnya, menaruh cangkir teh itu di meja, "apa kau rindu padaku?"

Ichimatsu sebenarnya bukan orang yang pandai dengan kata-kata. Bukan juga orang yang punya rasa percaya diri berlebihan seperti Karamatsu atau Osomatsu untuk mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan dan vulgar. Jadi setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, rasanya ia ingin menghilang dan pergi dari sana. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, dan wajahnya memanas.

Kakaknya terdiam. Hanya terus meneguk tehnya seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan darinya.

Ah.

Ichimatsu paham. Choromatsu memang tidak pernah menyukainya, bahkan sebagai saudara pun tidak. Mungkin ajakan ke apartemennya ini hanya sebatas rasa kasihan dan formalitas. Sering ia dengar decihan dari si kakak setiap melihatnya, dan lagi bukankah kakaknya yang ini tak segan menyatakan bahwa tak ada yang dapat dibanggakan atau dihormati darinya?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu."

Untuk apa jawaban, jika Choromatsu sudah memberinya pertanda secara jelas. Jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. Lebih-lebih membalas perasaan tabunya ini.

Lagipula, bodoh sekali ia. Bisa-bisanya berharap perasaannya dapat terbalaskan. Berharap bahwa mungkin Choromatsu berbeda dari yang lainnya.

[Dia rindu berada di dekat Choromatsu. Namun sayangnya, orang yang dirindukannya bahkan tak menyukainya, lebih-lebih membalas rindunya.]

.

.

.

Tamat.


End file.
